HOLD ME
by Holly Motto
Summary: El faraón y su hikari han sido bendecidos por los dioses con un hijo, pero un cambio en el destino hará que ni el faraón, ni su hikari vean la felicidad…a pesar de eso su amor seguirá tan fuerte como la primera vez...Oneshort


"**HOLD ME"**

**CAPITULO: "NOW AND FOREVER"**

Era un día especial para nosotros dos ¿te acuerdas Yugi?...yo aun puedo escuchar las risas, la música, la alegria que me invadía al saberte mi esposo por todas las de la ley…había sido una ceremonia sencilla tal y como tantas veces se la planteaste a tu abuelo, que al final no pudo existir ya que murió meses antes que tu y yo al fin nos uniéramos en sagrado matrimonio, aun puedo recordar tus risas, el suave beso, que me diste ese día cuando el juez dijo que podía besarte fue el primero al estar casados ante la ley como tu querías…

- Puede besar a Yugi…

El juez no sabia si decir a la novia o al novio…jejeje…pero aun así no te importo me besaste como si fuera la primera que lo hacías, aunque en parte así era ya que luego de tanto tiempo tu y yo ahora estábamos casados ante las ordenes de Ra y de los hombres en la tierra…

- _Ai Shiteru_ mi Yami…

Luego me diste un beso en mi mejilla en señal de cariño, tus amigos nos aplaudieron fuertemente al saber que al fin habías realizado tu sueño de que tu y yo estuviéramos unidos para siempre… aun recuerdo que hasta Kaiba tenia una expresión sonriente, ante nosotros por nuestros compromiso queriendo seguir el algún día ese paso para casarse con Joey…pienso que si Kaiba no nos hubiera apoyado jamás habríamos logrado ese sueño…

Llegamos a la casa tienda, la cual ya estaba adornada. Nuestros amigos habían pasado todo el día decorándola, hasta Bakura había ayudado hacer el arco al frente de la casa donde tu y yo entraríamos, Kaiba había mandado su limosina por nosotros, ambos estábamos tan felicites e impresionados al ver la casa, aun puedo recordar el maravilloso brillo de tus ojos al ver tu hogar adornado tan especial…

- ¿Entramos Yami?...-me dijiste con una sonrisa, Ra aun no entiendo por que me pedías permiso si sabias que yo daría un rotundo si…

- Por supuesto mi _koibito_…-saliste de la limosina tomado de mi mano, como si aun éramos novios aun, creo que esa inocencia tuya jamás se iba a alejar de ti a pesar de tener ya 19 años aun así tu jamás ibas a cambiar, y eso era una de las tantas cosas que mas me gustaban de ti…

- Vamos Yami apresúrate…

_**El amor que me das toco mi corazón, contigo pude ver un mundo mucho mejor…**_

Me hiciste correr tras de ti como si jugáramos a quien la trae, todo para leer un cartel hecho por los chicos que estaba colgado abajo del arco…este decía algo así "_Feliz matrimonio Yami y Yug que Ra los colmes de bendiciones_" unas lagrimas de felicidad aparecieron saliendo de tus ojos…yo deje de mirar el rotulo, para mirarte te tome de tus delicados hombros para que tu me miraras…puse una mirada comprensiva sabia que no estabas triste, si no todo lo contrario estabas muy feliz tal como yo por estar casados luego de tantos problemas…

- ¿Entramos Yugi?...

Saque un pañuelo y te lo pase por tus ojos de la forma mas delicada que pude, tu me abrasaste y me diste un beso luego sentí como me decías un débil "_Si_"…eso me dio el pase para entrar, aunque según las tradiciones pues el novio debía de cargar a su novia, en mi caso yo debía de cargarte a ti…recuerdo la expresión de sorpresa que pusieron tus hermosos ojos al sentir tu cuerpo elevarse y alejar tus piernas del piso para estar ahora en mis brazos…

- Yami no sabes cuanto te amo…

Me abrazaste por mi nuca, Ra sentí que a lo que estaba llegando en lugar de mi esposo, era un pequeño bebe que necesitaba de mucho afecto y cariño aunque ahora que lo pienso siempre fuiste como uno; quizás no por la edad si no por tu carácter tan ingenuo, eras tan frágil, necesitando de amor, de cariño, de comprensión, cosas que yo te daba y tu tambien me dabas y tambien tu compañía. Quizás por eso mi padre Ra nos había unido, desde el primer día que armaste el rompecabezas para luego terminarlo, tu compañía fue lo mas maravilloso que tuve…

- ¿Estas listo Yugi…?

Te dije con una sonrisa hallándonos ambos en la entrada de tu casa…tu me diste un beso en los labios de afirmación…abrí la puerta y una llovía de confeti nos callo a ambos, tus amigos habían puesto ese detalle en la entrada de la casa…cuando logre quitarme esos trozos finos de papel del rostro, logre ver la sonrisa de tus amigos, luego escuchamos sus aplausos y sus buenos deseos…

- ¡¡Que vivan los novios…!-Dijo Joey con gran alegria, estando aun lado de Kaiba, el cual tambien aplaudía con gran júbilo por nuestra reciente unión…

Además de ellos estaban nuestros demas amigos lo recuerdas… yo recuerdo la cara alegre de cada invitado que miraban mis ojos, cada uno muy bien conocidos para nosotros…por un lado estaba Bakura a un lado su pareja Ryou, ambos aplaudían alegremente Ryou con su sonrisa y Bakura con su mirada seria algo cansada por pasar todo el día arreglando la casa, mientras la ceremonia de nuestra casamiento se llevaba a cabo…

- Muchas gracias amigos…- dijiste con una sonrisa, todos aplaudieron aun más fuerte al verte y más por que estabas en mis brazos…

Alado de Bakura estaba Marik y Malik hacia varios años que ambos se había mudado a Domino a Marik a un le costaba un poco adaptarse pero aun así hacia lo que podía, creo que al fin y al cabo lograría lo que se proponía según el su sueño era ser un gran actor y cante y junto con su hikari estaban en varias audiciones, jamás pensé que esos dos llegarían tan lejos…

- Faraón al fin sentaste cabeza…-Ra el cuidatumbas y sus bromas, a mi solo me salio una gotita, mientras que tu sonreíste dulcemente, siempre te divertías de sus chistes ¿no es verdad…?

Aun lado de ambos estaba Ishizu y su esposo Shadi…quien hubiera pensando que esos dos terminarían cansándose, quizás Malik no estaba muy de acuerdo con su unión, pero como su hermana no se metía en sus asuntos con Marik, el prometió no se meterse en los de ella…se llevaban bien a pesar de las diferencias y de que en un principio Ishizu no quisiera la relación de Malik y su Yami; aun así llego a aceptarla, hasta convertirse al menos en conocidos ya que ambos eran muy diferentes como para siquiera pensar en ser amigos…

- Felicidades faraón…-aplaudiendo alegremente Ishizu hablo, tambien su esposo se notaba feliz por nuestra unión lo se, ya que quizás no escuchaba las palabras por el alboroto de todos pero al ver sus ojos con eso me bastaba para saber lo que cada uno nos deseaba…

A lado de Ishizu y su esposo estaba Tristan y Duke…Ra quien pensaría que ellos terminarían siendo pareja, aun seguían con sus constante discusiones pero ahora eran menos constantes, Serenity se había casado y se había mudado a Hong Kong y hacia meses que convirtió a su querido hermano Joey en tío, quizás esa desilusión influyo para que Duke y Tristan descubrieran el gran amor que sentían a pesar de los conflictos su amor perduraría…

- Bien hecho amigo…

A su lado estaban Noa y Mokuba…luego de que Noa fuera rescatado por nosotros, nuestros amigos, su Kaiba y un poco de ayuda de Mokuba el y Mokuba se hicieron pareja, aunque siempre eran muy vigilados de parte de un protector hermano mayor Kaiba, a pesar de tener 14 años Mokuba y 16 Noa aun así acepto su relación con la única condición de que por el momento ninguno tendrían intimidad. Al menos hasta los 18 años ya que según Kaiba su hermanito Mokuba, era muy joven para tener sexo con alguien, ambos aceptaron y no pasaban de besos y carisias quizás lo que deseaban para llegar a ese gran paso es ser pareja casados ante la ley…y se que tu tambien pensabas igual…bueno quizás algún día su sueño se cumpliría como a nosotros se nos cumplió aquel día….habían otros invitados como Weebel y Rex…quien diría que esos dos terminarían siendo amigos nuestros…luego estaba Mako al fin había logrado encontrar a su padre, ambos estaban felices e intentaban llevar una vida normal y recuperar los años perdidos…

_**Solo junto a ti, yo he vuelto a ser feliz bendita sea mi suerte que nos proteja siempre…**_

Por otro lado estaba Mai Valentine, esa chica cambiante y muy voluminosa…Ra tu sabes a lo que me refiero… nunca me fije en ella nada mas como amiga, pero se que ella sentía algo especial por ti, quizás no amor pero sea lo que sea me hacia sentir celoso, Ra pienso que a veces te abrazaba de esa forma tan cariñosa, poniendo sus pechos en tu cara para darme, celos creo que le encantaba verme enojar y mas por que el motivo era ella, claro siempre fue una chica que le gustaba llamar mucho la atención con lo que fuera y tu eras una excelente excusa…

A su lado estaba su esposo Valon, Ra tantos problemas que tuvimos con Raphael, Valon y Alister y su líder Darz que al final los cuatro terminaron, siendo buenos amigos…pienso que nos hicimos amigos ya que ellos me enseñaron que había algo mas importante que solo ganar duelos…y eso eras tu mi querido hikari…en el duelo que perdí con Raphael, aprendí mas de un duelo de lo que jamás nadie me enseño, aprendí que tu eras lo mas valioso para mi; sin tu presencia yo moriría, tan crueles fueron aquellos dias al no tenerte cerca, al no sentir tu presencia, al no escuchar tu voz y ver tus sonrisas, pensé que lo mejor seria morir dejar que ellos se llevaran mi alma tambien, pero de que iba a servir eso si no iba a lograr recuperarte otra vez…

Tu eras mi inspiración, tu eras mi razón para seguir luchando hasta el final, hasta que logre recuperarte…ese día fue el mas feliz de todos…quizás para Darz no fue tanto, ya que había perdido el tambien aprendió muchas cosas que jamás había aprendido descubrió que no solo con poder, se podía lograr lo que queria…ahora el era feliz, había logrado reunirse con su familia que creyó perdida, misma suerte corrió Raphael y aunque sus dos hermanitos no pudieron estar presentes ese día se que ellos celebraban con nosotros en espíritu…

Alister el logro encontrar a su hermano perdido, Ra jamás se habría imagino que tanto que decía odiar a Kaiba y luego terminaría siendo su amigo gracias a su hermano…el hermanito de Lester termino siendo un gran ejecutivo en Kaibacorp luego que Gosaguro Kaiba desapareciera, Seto le hecho la mano y ahora era un elemento muy valioso en su corporación. Alister estaba muy agradecido con Kaiba y le pidió perdón por todo el odio mal infundado que guardo todos aquellos años…

- ¡¡Bien ahora vamos a comer…!

Dijo Joey muy sonriente mientras casi se abalanzaba a la mesa de los aperitivos…yo lo miraba con una gotita mientras que tu, tu solo sonreíste ante su entusiasmo… aunque para Seto eso era una falta de educación para nosotros…

- Wheeler…-tomando al chico de su camiseta Kaiba no lo dejaría ir a ninguna parte hasta que tú y yo inauguramos los bocadillos, vi la sombrita negra que comenzaba a cubrir a Joey, por ser detenido por su pareja…

Yo te coloque con extremo cuidado en el piso, se que querías decirles unas palabras a tus amigos…aunque no estaban completos ya que faltaba una…Tea Gardner… la chica que estuvo apunto de quitarme tu amor…jejeje…vamos solo bromeaba, se que jamás la quisiste mas que solo como amiga…ella luego de que paliamos con Darz, se mudo a estados unidos jamás regreso a Japón, solo hablaba raras veces; aunque cada ves se hacían menos constantes sus llamadas. Supongo que ella había hecho una vida haya alado de alguien especial y queria olvidarse de Japón, aunque jamás lo hubiera esperado de ella que siempre mostró ser una buena amiga, tambien buscara olvidarse de los amigos que dejo en Japón y uno de ellos eras tu…

- Les pido a todos su atención…-cada quien acato tu petición y te miraron con ternura, esperando por tus palabras…- en primer lugar quiero darles las gracias a todos por estar aquí, en este día tan especial para Yami y para mi, en segundo lugar, quiero dar por indiciada esta celebración, saben que están en su casa…muchas gracias…

Otro sin fin de aplausos recibiste en contestación, algunos silbidos de parte de otros y alegria para muchos como Joey que estaba feliz por tus palabras y corrió a la mesa sirviéndose cada cosa miraban sus ojos…

_**Tu... Mi gran amor nuestro amor, nuestro amor jamás morirá…**_

Pasada la comida la fiesta termino tranquila, dimos nuestro ultimo baile juntos, y luego de que el ultimo invitado se fuera a eso de las 2 de la mañana teníamos la casa para nosotros solos…para mi eso significaba solo una cosa…

- Ra espero que Joey este bien, le dije a Seto-kun que no trajera vino…-Joey se había excedido un poco con el vino y Kaiba tubo que sacarlo en brazos para llevarlo a su mansión…

- No te preocupes por el ahora, yo la haría mañana cuando despierte luego de la tremenda cruda…-te dije en broma tu sonreíste con tu siempre sonrisa pura, sin malacia llena de inocencia…

- Lo se seguramente estará buscando sus aspirinas, bueno le hablare mañana para ver como sigue…

- Si eso estará bien…

- Ra estoy muy cansado…

Me dijiste mientras te sentabas en un sofá y te quitabas tus zapatos para quedar solo en calcetines, yo sonreí ya que parecías un niño pequeño quejándose por el cansancio del día…

- Yami este día ha sido maravilloso…- con una sonrisa me respondiste pero ese día no terminaba aun…

- Yugi ahora viene lo mejor…

Te sonreí de nuevo, tu te sonrojaste...sabias a que me refería al ver mi expresión tan seductora contigo, desde hacia meses que no teníamos intimidad según tu querías guardar ese momento especial para nuestra noche de bodas, que otras parejas habrían deseado disfrutarla lejos de su casa, quizás en otro país pero a ti te pareció mejor quedarnos y vivir aquel momento mágico en ella la casa donde nos conocimos por primera vez…

- ¿Estas listo Yugi?…no sabes cuanto te he extraño…

Me acerque a ti y te bese de forma suave al principio y luego nuestras bocas se fueron fundiendo cada vez mas, pude sentir tu lengua sobre la mía danzando cada cual feliz por el momento que compartían…sentía tu calido aliento mezclarse con el mío, estaba ansioso por hacerte feliz, había planeado desde que aceptaste ser mi pareja tanto aquel momento, que deseaba que fuera especial…baje mi mano hasta encontrarme con tu camisa pero ahí tu me detuviste, tomaste mi mano y luego me separe de ti sorprendido por eso, pero tu me mostraste una sonrisa para disipar mis dudas…

_**No morirá, yo se que nuestro amor no morirá, es eterno…**_

- No Yami aquí no, quiero que nuestra noche de bodas sea en mi habitación en nuestra cama, la cama que vamos a compartir para toda la eternidad…

- Esta bien Yugi…mi lindo Yugi…

Cuando estaba por tomarte en brazos sucedería algo que cambiaria nuestras vidas para toda la eternidad…

- Por Ra ¿que eso?…-dijiste sorprendido al ver un fuerte brillo en medio de la sala…tu estabas confundido pero yo sabia perfectamente su significado…

- Es Ra _koibito_…

Te dije cariñoso recuerdo como tus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa por lo que acaba de decir no podías creer cierto que fuera el mismo Ra lo que tus veían reflejado en aquella bola de energía color dorado…pero pronto lo sabrías…

- _Faraón_…-se escucho una voz salir de aquella bola de energía flotante, recuerdo que tú, te abrasaste a mí a pesar que te había dicho que era Ra tenias miedo por no ver con claridad aquel que me llamaba…

- No te preocupes Yugi…-sujete tus manos dándote valor y tu me soltaste, camine hasta la esfera y me hinque ante ella, ya que sabia que era mi padre el que llama…- Yo el faraón Atemu me siento muy honrado de tu presencia o padre mío…

Dije con sumo respeto como solo Ra se lo merecía...aunque yo estaba algo confundido por el solo hecho, de que ahora eras tu el que escuchabas sus palabras y quizás no mirabas su figura ya que estaba envuelta en la bola de energía pero aun así era magnifica, imponente y te dejaba saber que lo que fuera a decir mi dios, que luego de nuestra boda tambien se convirtió en el tuyo debía ser muy importante para a verte incluido a ti tambien…

_- Faraón, los dioses hemos cedido aceptar, a la persona que elegiste como pareja para toda la eternidad_…-te sorprendiste ante eso, aun recuerdo que sentí tambien un sonrojo pintar tus mejillas, aunque no te miraba ya que mantenía mi concentración a Ra, aun así lo sabia por medio de nuestro vinculo

- Se los agradezco…- halague sus palabras, ya que había estado rogando mucho para que ellos comprendieran el gran amor que sentía por ti…

- _Aunque tu sabes las consecuencias que esto trae_…-te sorprendiste ante esas palabras estoy seguro que pensaste lo peor, y para serte sincero yo también lo pensé…-_la pareja que tu haz elidido jamás podrá darte descendencia y tu sabes muy bien que debes de tener un heredero, que sea el guardián del rompecabezas cuando tu ya no puedas proteger sus poderes, quizás tengas vida eterna pero aun así debes de tener descendencia_…-tu mirada ensombreció al escuchar eso, lo sentí y sabes yo también entristecí no por mi, ni por mi llamada "descendencia" si no por que esas palabras te estaban lastimando…

- Eso no me importa, soy feliz con Yugi y…- Ra interrumpió quise explicarle mis motivos pero el parecía no escuchar razones…

- _Tu sabes perfectamente que los dioses necesitamos que tu dinastía siga creciendo, ya que solo tu puedes mantener la paz en ambos mundos, cuidando que las sombras no acaben con el mundo que tu pareja y tu conocen_…-quise decir algo pero Ra continuo…-_pero por tu decisión eso será imposible_…

- Snif…-escuche un sollozo atrás mío, deje de ver a Ra para contemplarte eras tu el que lloraba y sabes eso me entristeció mas…

- _Por eso faraón hemos tomado una decisión_…

- Yugi…calmate tu sabes que con solo tu amor me basta…-no escuche las palabras de Ra, mi atención la tenias tu, quise ir contigo para contemplarte para hacerte sentir mejor, pero llegue tarde una luz dorada te cubrió y te acerco a Ra…

- ¡¿Por los dioses que estas haciéndole…!-le dije preocupado, ya que vi tu cara aterrada, al sentir que no te podías mover y sabes yo tambien me preocupe mucho al no saber que era lo que Ra se proponía

- _Es decisión de nosotros los dioses faraón no puedes intervenir_…-seguido de eso, sentí como una energía muy fuerte entraba a mi cuerpo y no pude moverme, viste mi preocupación y eso te aterro aun mas…

- ¡¡SNIF YAMI!- Gritabas estabas totalmente fuera de control…

- ¡¡KOIBITO!... Ra… padre no le hagas daño te lo suplico…-aun recuerdo que unas lagrimas bajaron por mis mejillas, no me importaba lo que me pasara, pero no podía permitir que alguien te lastimara a ti…

_**Y siempre será amor sin condición, amor sincero y verdadero no morirá...**_

Parecía que en un segundo todo se detuvo, una luz aun mas intensa te cubrió, mis ojos no podían ver lo que sucedía pero si escuche el desgarrador grito que lanzaste, haciéndome sentir aun mas impotente…

- ¡¡¡¡¡HAAAAAGG!….¡¡¡¡¡YAAAAMIIIII!

- ¡¡¡¡YUGI!- Grite yo tambien al no poder verte…luego la luz desapareció tu caíste al piso, la energía que me aprisionaba tambien se fue y fui a auxiliarte estaba desesperado, al verte inconsciente…- Ra que la haz hecho…-le reclame a mi padre, al ver a la persona que mas amaba en aquel estado, y ver al causante sin siquiera querer explicarme su actitud contigo…

- _Cuídalo faraón, los dioses confiamos en ti, solo en tus manos y la de tu pareja esta que nuestro regalo sea cumplido_…

Luego Ra había desapareció, tú comenzaste a despertar, Ra jamás me sentí tan feliz de ver tus ojos abrirse nuevamente…

- ¡¡YUGI!…-te abrase con gran necesidad, recuerdo que te sorprendiste en un segundo parecías ser ajeno a lo que acaba de sucederte…

- ¿Que sucedió Yami?...-preguntaste, yo me separe del abrazo, limpiaste mis lagrimas y te explique lo que había sucedido, sonreíste ya que decías sentirte muy bien y a lo contrario de lo que yo pensaba, estabas aun mas ansioso que antes, de que te hiciera mío…- mi Yami no estés triste, esta es nuestra noche de bodas, seguramente Ra solo vino a darnos un regalo…no se por que pero me siento muy feliz…siento que Ra nos hará un gran milagro…pero antes de pensar en eso…deseo que me hagas tuyo…otra vez…por favor…

Te sonrojaste ante esa petición y ese _por favor_ lo dijiste en tono infantil como si le pedirás permiso a tu abuelo para tomar algo, que se te hacia prohibido… ¿hikari a caso no sabias con quien estabas? Era yo, recuerdas tú Yami, tu esposo el que jamás te había negado nada y más el deseo que tenias…

- Ra Yugi…-te abrase de nuevo y luego me separe de ti besando con gran cariño tus labios, pero lo que me sorprendió que a diferencia de antes ahora eras tu el que profundizaste en aquel beso y ambos caímos sobre el sofá, en aquel instante tu tenias el control, pero luego yo lo retome besándote de igual forma en que tu lo habías hecho, haciéndote saber quien debía tener el control…luego comencé a bajar para acariciar tus piernas pero tu me detuviste…

- ¿Yami recuerdas mi deseo? Quiero que nuestra noche de bodas sea en mi habitación la cual, voy a compartir contigo por toda la eternidad…

- Tienes razón mi _koibito_…- te di un beso suave y luego te cargue escaleras arriba donde me esperaba tu habitación, la cual estaba muy bien arreglada esperando ser usada por sus dueños…tú y yo…

Te coloque cuidadosamente en la cama entre las mantas color azul con estrellas blancas de adorno, la recuerdas era tu favorita según tu esa fue la manta que tenias cuando me conociste, quizás por eso te agradaba tanto, y ahora esa misma sabana seria la testigo oculta de nuestra noche de entrega y amor…

_**Somos tal para cual unidos como leña al fuego hasta el final…**_

- Yami te deseo tanto…-estabas ansioso, lo se jamás me habías dicho tal cosa sin un sonrojo y sin que se te cortaran la voz por el nerviosismo…

- Yo tambien Yugi, te amo tanto mi _koibito_ adorado…

Desde hacia horas me había quitado esa molesta corbata que me asfixiaba y me cortaba la circulación, estaba libre me desabotone rápidamente mi camisa y procedí a quitármela, tu mirabas cada moviendo que hacia como si fuera la primera vez que lo veías, observaba tu miraba ansiosa pidiéndome agritos que te tomara rápidamente que si no explotarías en deseo…

- Y ahora estoy por demostrártelo…

Me acerque a ti…tu me acariciaste con sutileza mi pecho, sentí tus suaves manos tocar cada parte de la piel descubierta, sonreía al sentir el roce entre tus manos, luego que habías terminado al menos eso me decías con tu mirada, me agache hasta a ti y te di un beso aun mas profundo en tus labios, nuestras lenguas se tocaron nuevamente y nuestros alientos se mezclaron el uno en el otro…ahora si tenia espacio suficiente a ti…baje mi mano lentamente hasta desabotonar cada botón de tu camisa blanca, como la mía que ahora estaba en el piso..Deseaba que tambien muy pronto toda la ropa que te cubría estuviera en el piso y tu desnudo ante mi vulnerable a lo que estaba por hacerte…

- _Ai shiteru_…mi Atemu…-sonreí al escucharte llamarte por mi segundo nombre, rara vez lo hacías quizás, en aquel momento lo dijiste por el instante de entrega que estábamos viviendo…

Al poco rato la camisa callo al suelo junto a la mía y ahora eras tu el que tenia tu pecho descubierto…me separe del beso y te mire, recuerdo que aun entre la oscuridad que cubría tu habitación, aun entre ella podía ver un sonrojo pintar tus mejillas, siempre te sonrojabas no importaba cuantas veces lo hiciéramos siempre lo hacías como si fuera la primera vez que te observa de esa forma…

_**Nuestro amor no morirá…no morirá…**_

- Ra Yugi eres hermoso…

Te bese en los labios nuevamente, para luego bajar por tu barbilla besando cada parte de tu cuerpo desnudo, hasta llegar al botón de tu pantalón que me obstruía el paso en mi objetivo de tenerte complemente desnudo ante mí…

- Ra Yami te amo tanto…mi faraón adorado…

Estabas ansioso lo supe por tu voz…llevaste mi mano hasta el botón tu pantalón indicando que me apresurara a quitártelo, ya que querías que yo entrara en ti lo antes posible, yo no iba a rechazar tan atenta invitación, así que despacio fui desabotonando tu pantalón, eso te éxito mas ya que esperaba que lo hiciera de forma rápida como muchas otras veces que habíamos estado juntos, lo había hecho pero esa noche queria que fuera especial, distinta a cual otra que hayamos tenido…lo notaste lo se ya que mis movimientos eran muy distintos, impredecibles a anteriores ocasiones y eso te encantaba mas…

- Te amo…

Luego de bajar la cremallera, te quite los pantalones despacio junto con tu ropa interior…te observe unos momentos, se que un sonrojo aun mas pronunciado pinto tus mejillas, al verme observarte tan cariñosamente, siempre fuiste tan hermoso y me encantaba admirarte, deleitarme con cada parte de tu piel, de tu bella piel…

- Ra Yugi te deseo tanto…

- Y yo a ti mi faraón, sabes que siempre seré tuyo…

Esas palabras tuyas me excitaron mas, con mi ropa yo si fui rápido y tu te diste cuenta estaba tan ansioso como tu por hacerte mío… tu sonreíste avergonzado por pensarlo…al igual que a mi me gustaba admirar tu cuerpo, a ti tambien te gustaba hacerlo con el mío, lo sabia muy bien. Cuando viste que me quite mi ropa rápidamente y ahora estaba desnudo ante ti, abriste tus hermosos ojos color violeta, como los míos encantado por que la luna te daba el regalo de llevar un poco de luz hasta posarla en mi cuerpo, tu lograste ver cada parte de mi, en verdad aquella mirada llena de ansiedad de tu parte era lo que me hacia excitarme mas…

- Tu tambien eres muy guapo mi Yami…

_**El amor que me das llenó mi corazón calmándome la sed que sentía sin amor…**_

Ra en la intimidad siempre salía un Yugi, que no le importaba decir lo que pensaba a pesar de lo vergonzosas que fueran las palabras, tu las decías y sabes me encantaba aunque ambos tu eran especiales el Yugi liberal y el Yugi tímido ambos eran mis dos amores preferidos…

- Tu lo eres mas mi Yugi…

Me acerque a ti nuevamente, te bese desde tu frente pasando por tus labios, tu diste un gemido de placer lo escuche, sonríe ante eso…luego fui bajando lentamente besando cada fragmento de tu piel hasta llegar a tu parte mas sensible…lo sabias, sabias lo que estaba por venir…

- Hazlo…

Me dijiste al solo sentir mi boca, que nada mas te beso entre la entre pierna…podía notar como estabas de excitado ya que tu miembro se levantaba demasiado y comenzaba a hincharse y eso que aun no sabia lo que se venia…claro ese era mi objetivo ya que primero era de excitarte y luego darte el mas puro placer…

- Waaaaw mi Yami…

Cerraste tus ojos al sentir mi hábil lengua, en tu miembro no fue difícil ser hábil luego de muchas sesiones de practica ¿No es verdad?…si lo se no te gusta hablar de eso…jejeje…siempre ame esa expresión de vergüenza de parte tuya…la ame y un al recordarla la sigo amando…

Cada moviendo de mi parte era tan hábil como si boca estuviera tan acostumbrada hacer aquello, y quizás lo era ya que solo al estar junto a ti cualquier, inexperiencia de mi parte se olvidaba y me convertía en todo un experto, claro por nada era el faraón ¿No crees?

- Haaaa…. mi Yami…

Con ultimo moviendo, logre sentir tu semilla en mi boca, tu respirabas agotadamente por hacer semejante esfuerzo aparte que ya estabas cansado por todos los eventos del día por ello había terminar la noche con broche de oro…

- ¿Estas listo para ser mío para siempre Yugi…?...-te pregunte al oído…tu sonreíste y me diste un "_Si_"…

- Lo deseo con toda mi alma…

Me dijiste dándome un cariñoso beso en mi mejilla, eso me dio la pauta para continuar con mi labor…te voltee delicadamente como otras veces lo había hecho, sentí que te tensaste un poco ya que sabias, que al principio iba a dolerte luego de no estar acostumbrado hacerlo, después de tanto tiempo de inactividad…

- Te dolerá un poco al principio mi hikari… procurare que no te duela demasiado-te dije al oído…tu solo me diste un "Umm"…en afirmación y luego sentí tu mano acariciar mis glúteos dándome confianza para seguir…

- Confió en ti…

Sonreí no esperaba menos de ti, aunque tu jamás desconfiaste de mi eso me quedaba claro, pero cada vez que me lo decías me hacia sentirme en extremo feliz quizás tu lo sabias…no al contrario estoy seguro que lo sabias, por eso siempre cuando me mirabas dudar me dabas la confianza para seguir…siempre fue así y en aquel instante seguía siendo de la misma forma…

Te acerque un poco a mi, sentí tus glúteos tocar mi miembro ya preparado para hacerte mío…aparte tus suaves glúteos lentamente, ya que me encaba sentirlos entre mis manos, y entre en ti…en un principio te dolió mucho me lo hiciste saber con un estremecedor grito…

- ¡¡RAAAA YAMI ME DUELE….!

Me asuste, primero estaba tu seguridad pero tambien sabia que si salía otra vez de ti te dolería mas así que seria mejor comenzar poco a poco tus músculos se estirarían y ya no sentarían mas dolor…

- RAAA YAMI SALTE POR FAVOR…SNIF…- unos sollozos salieron de tu boca, era de esperarse el dolor era insoportable y mas para ti que siempre fuiste muy frágil…

- Confía en mi el dolor va a cesar…-te dije dándote un beso en la sien…tu asentiste lleve mi mano hasta tus ojos y limpie tus mejillas que estaban cubiertas de lagrimas…- no llores ya veras que todo pasara…

- Confió en ti…- afirmaste dejando de llorar y solo dejándote llevar por el moviendo de vaivén que te forzaba a realizar…segundos después el dolor se había ido y solo quedo el mas puro placer, ambos gemíamos a una sola voz, creo que hasta nuestras vecinos nos escucharon, pero no nos importo para nosotros solo estábamos tu y yo y nadie mas…

_**No hay nadie como tu, eres mi lucero, mi rayo de luz…**_

Poco después todo había terminado, mi semilla había curado tus entrañas dañadas por la inexperiencia, tú te sentías feliz, yo te abraza con gran cariño luego tú me diste un beso en mis labios. Dando por terminada nuestras primera noche de esposos…

- _Ai Shiteru_ mi Yami…muchas gracias por hacerme tan feliz…-me dijiste con extrema ternura, palabras que llegaron hasta el fondo de mi corazón sentí que unas lagrimas bajaron por mis majillas. Estaba tan feliz de estar a tu lado…y ahora estaba seguro que nada nos iba a separar…- mi Yami no llores- me dijiste con ternura acariciando mi mejilla para tranquilizarme…-te amo…-otro beso tuyo acaricio mis labios, me diste una ultima mirada y al verme ya calmado te volteaste solo dejándote llevar por el abrazo en que te tenia para luego transportare al mundo de los dueños, donde seguramente revivirías aquella noche tan especial en que ambos habíamos compartido…

Pasaron 4 meses luego de aquello y las cosas no han daban muy bien con tu salud desde que Ra nos había visitado y que tuvimos nuestra noche de esposos, ya no habíamos tenido intimidad y eso no era algo que me molestara pero me tenia muy preocupado aparte de tus mareos, nauseas y antojos de comidas muy extrañas. El hecho que te estabas subiendo mucho de peso…claro no me molestaba tener a un hikari mas rellenito, lo que me inquietaba era que aunque no comías mucho aun así estaba subiendo mucho de peso algo no debía andar bien con tu salud lo sabia…

- Yami no me siento nada bien…-me dijiste luego de séptima vez en el baño

- Hikari creo que te llevare con el medico de Seto…-te dije preocupado por tu salud, tu sabias que lo estaba podías verlo en mis ojos

- Esta bien pero….Yami le podrías pedir al doctor que venga, ¿por favor?...no me siento de ánimos de ir con e…

Ya no pudiste seguir hablando las nauseas te dominaron y corriste al baño, eso no era buena señal, así que preferí hacer lo que me pediste…llame al doctor de Kaiba y pedí que llegara a la casa, ambos teníamos poder como si fuera el mismo Kaiba el que lo pudiera y lo hicieron sentir al no pasar mas de 5 minutos una ambulancia estaba parando enfrente a casa para atenderte…creo que Joey y Kaiba estaban con el medico cuando llame ya que ellos llegaron atrás de la ambulancia en la limusina el mas preocupado era Joey…

- Le dije a Yugi que no se comiera esos burritos con chile y caramelo…-decía el rubio mientras me miraba preocupado, echándose toda la culpa de lo sucedido sin siquiera tenerla…

- _Doggy_, deja al medico revisar a Yugi y luego sacas conclusiones…-le regaño Kaiba que a pesar de que se miraba muy sereno y tranquilo se que tambien estaba muy preocupado por ti tambien…

Yo miraba a ambos de lejos, estaba demasiado preocupado por ti como para ponerles atención…pasaron varios minutos, que para mi fueron milenios, cuando de pronto salio el medico con una noticia, su rostro se notaba confundido lleno de sorpresa. Ra no supe como reaccionar si tú estabas con salud o no…

- ¿Como esta Yugi…?-al escuchar mi pregunta los otros dos presentes se acercaron a escuchar…

- Joven Yami…-me llamo el medico mirándome serio, eso no me agrado ya que sabia que algo malo estaba sucediendo…

- ¿Que tiene Yugi doctor…?-era ahora Joey el que interrogaba y la misma mirada del medico recibió por respuesta…

- ¿Esta muy enfermo…?-la mirada del medico no tenia otra excusa que no fuera que Yugi estaba padeciendo de algo grabe…yo estaba al borde de la locura y la desesperación por no recibir palabras de tu salud

- No…-dijo con gran decisión…

- ¿Entonces que tiene? por dios hable…-el mas impaciente era Joey, tu conoces muy bien su carácter…

- Wheeler al que tiene que responderle eso es a Yami no a ti…-le corrigió Kaiba, Joey sabia que el tenia razón así que solo hizo un puchero mientras miraba a otra parte…

- Joven Yami…-comenzó el medico su mirada no era nada favorable- esta noticia quizás lo confunda, a pesar que yo he revisado al joven Yugi por mas de 3 años…-era cierto este medico por ordenes de Kaiba era el medico que tenia todo el registro clínico de ti hikari, pero Ra esas palabras no me estaban gustando…

- Por favor doctor no le de tantos rodeos al asunto vaya al grano…-era bastante obvia mi desesperación…

- Yugi esta embarazado…

- ¡¡POR LOS DIOSES!

Esboce un grito…seguidamente en ese preciso instante se me fueron los colores, ya que el doctor me pregunto si estaba bien, además mi mirada estaba fija en el, voltea a ver a Kaiba y a Joey y ellos estaban igual que yo de sorprendidos…no podía ser cierto que tu…Ra ¿pero como? me preguntaba incesante…

- No puede ser…si el no tiene una parte extra en su cuerpo…-había pasado mucho tiempo a tu lado como para no saberlo, además habíamos tendido suficiente intimidad como para no conocer tu cuerpo…

- Si lo se, es extraño ya que externamente no se mira alguna parte femenina…-diferencia de cómo estaba Joey hacia unos segundo atrás que hablaba incesante, ahora estaba totalmente sin habla- supongo que sus órganos femeninos están internos eso produjo que cuando ustedes tuvieron relaciones…-Ra se me subieron los colores al rostro lo se al sentir mis mejillas arder con intensidad por el sonrojo…-pues hubo fecundación y ahora el esta esperando un hijo, recomiendo que se le haga un chequeado general para determinar la edad del producto y cuando será su fecha de nacimiento, tambien que tenga un control minucioso ya que seguramente su parto no será nada común, seguramente necesitara cesaría por el hecho no tener órganos femeninos externos por donde tenga a al niño en parto normal…

Ahora si estaba totalmente paralizado, no sabia como reaccionar al saber la noticia de que ambos íbamos hacer padres cuando de pronto Joey me ayudo a saberlo…

- ¡¡DIOS YAMI SERÁS PAPA! ¡¡FELICIDADES COMPADRE!…-Ra me abrazo con gran cariño, mientras sonreía, yo estaba perplejo por la noticia ya que no sabía como ibas a reaccionar tú, pero el doctor me disipo esa duda…

- Si joven felicidades, sabe su esposo ya sabe la noticia y esta feliz…

Ahí si que deje mis preocupaciones y comencé a sonreír y seguir la alegria de Joey, ya que en verdad estaba totalmente feliz iba hacer padre algo que pensé imposible…

_**Me has hecho tan feliz, nada me importa más que tu amor…**_

- ¿Puedo verlo?...-pregunte con una sonrisa aquella sombra de tristeza se había alejado, solo dejando la mas intensa felicidad…

- Si pero que sea rápido, ya que le aplique un sedante para que durmiera mas tranquilo… le dejo esta receta la que contiene algunas vitaminas, para su estado no es recomendable que tome nada para los mareos es algo natural, solo le recomiendo hacer comidas con menos grasas que coma mas verduras y frutas…

- Si doctor se hará como usted diga…-Ra tome la receta y la miraba detenidamente no entendía mucho las palabras escritas en ella pero sabía que tú me ayudarías…

- Bueno eso es todo por hoy joven, me retiro que pase buena noche

Dicho aquello el doctor se encamino a la puerta aunque el no seria el único que se fuera, según Kaiba ya que Joey pensaba muy diferente…

- Yami nosotros tambien nos vamos…-dijo con mucha seriedad como se caracterizaba siempre…- y felicidades…-una sincera sonrisa se formo en sus labios en despedida pero Joey lo detuvo…

- Seto pero yo no me quiero ir aun, quiero ver a Yug…-dijo Joey sin dar un paso, ya que Kaiba ya había llegado a la puerta…

- ¿Doggy haz caso si?…hasta luego Yami…-dijo otra vez, ahora tomando a Joey de su brazo para que cumpliera irse, ya te imaginaras como se miraban de graciosos en esa pequeña escena de desacuerdo…

- No señor yo me voy hasta que pueda ver a mi amigo…

- No Wheeler tu vendrás conmigo…

Ra yo miraba de lejitos la escena estoy seguro que una gotita se formo en mi cabeza al verlos discutir y forcejear Kaiba llevando a Joey y Joey intentando quedarse.

Al final de mala gana Joey cedió y se marcho junto con Kaiba y conociendo a esos dos, seguramente la pelea seguía aun estando dentro del vehículo, tal vez no los escuchaba pero conociendo a Joey seguramente así debía de ser…ahora venia lo mas complicado tratar tu embarazo que ni siquiera sabia como y se que tu tampoco sabias, pero aun así tenia fe que ambos saldríamos adelante con esto…

- Ra gracias…-dije antes de encaminarme a la puerta y antes que entrara a tu habitación escuche una voz que me dijo…"_este es el regalo de los dioses faraón, cuida a tu pareja para que tu semilla crezca y logre nacer como los dioses lo deseamos…_" abrí mis ojos en impresión ahora comenzaba a comprender mucha todas las cosas que sucedieron la noche de nuestra boda…-gracias…-dije nuevamente mientras cerraba mis ojos y me concentraba lo mas que podía para que mis palabras fueran escuchadas…

_**Tu... Mi gran amor, nuestro amor, nuestro amor jamás no morirá…**_

Pasado eso, toque la puerta antes de entrar sabia que esa era mi habitación tambien, pero como el doctor había dicho que te podías quedar dormido en cualquier instante era mejor asegurarse…

- Pasa Yami…-escuche tu dulce voz tras la puerta, era obvio que estabas feliz ya que se te escucho muy emocionado…abrí la puerta lentamente y entre mirándote tiernamente… ¿lo recuerdas? Se que así fue, ya que tu me sonreíste…- Yami vamos hacer papas…- me dijiste con gran jubilo parecías un niño, con tu rostro tan iluminado en alegria era como si tu mas grande deseo se hubiera cumplido…

- Lo se mi _koibito_…-llegue a ti y te abrase con ternura tu pusiste tus manitas tras mi espalda y me dijiste al oído…

- Todo fue gracias a ti mi faraón…muchas gracias…- sabia a que te referías ya que lo dijiste con tono demasiado sensual…Ra recuerdo como mis mejillas comenzaron a arder, seguramente habían tomado un sonrojo muy intenso ya que cuando te separaste y me viste, sonreíste tiernamente como me gustaba escuchar tus risas…-Jijijjij Yami pareces un tomate…

Ra eso me avergonzó aun mas…baje le mirada y me levante, queriendo cambiar un poco el tema ya que se ese se estaba volviendo demasiado vergonzoso para mi… ¿irónico no? El faraón que no se avergonzaba con nada, tu en un instante podías hacerlo con tu ingenuidad y carisma que a pesar de tu edad jamás perdiste ni perderías…

- Yugi ahora comenzara un nueva etapa en nuestras vidas…-me senté otra vez en la cama y te tome de las manos, tu me mirabas curioso esperando por mis palabras- Tu y yo tendremos que aprender mucho de esto…yo tendré que practicar mas mi japonés, ya que deseo saber todo lo que se necesita sobre ser un buen padre, tu tendrás que entrar en un curso de nuevas madres, no será fácil pero se que tu lo vas a lograr…ambos lo vamos a lograr hikari y ese bebe…nuestro bebe, nacerá sano y será tan hermoso como su mama…-te di un beso luego de eso…recuerdo que te sonrojaste y luego me sonreíste…

- Yo lo que creo es que sea tan lindo como su papa…-me acariciaste una mejilla en cariño, Ra me encantaba sentir tus suaves manos en mi piel…cerré mis ojos concentrándome en tus carisias…-_Ai Shiteru_ mi querido Yami Atemu…- me diste un beso sellando aquel momento y luego me abrazaste…-todo saldrá muy bien…

- Así será hikari…te amo…

Los dias siguientes traerían muchas pruebas para ambos…yo con mi empleo tenia muchos problemas y estaba teniendo varias faltas por correr siempre a ayudarte, cuando te sentías mal…pensando en esto Kaiba contrato a una enfermera, para que te atendiera te hiciera la comida y que te diera tus vitaminas.

Eso fue de gran ayuda ya que si sucedía algo ella podía ayudarte, dejándome a mi mas tranquilo y mas concentrado en mi empleo…era duelista en una de las muchas empresas de Kaiba, Ra gracias a el había logrado obtenerlo por ello no queria perderlo…

Ya habían pasado mas de 3 meses y las cosas comenzaban a marchar mejor, tus nauseas habían cesado, te mirabas aun mas hermoso estando mas gordito y con tu vientre tan levantado, dentro de pocos dias cumplirías 8 meses te notabas a un mas feliz solo esperando que el bebe naciera sano. Yo tambien estaba haciendo mi parte había leído mas de 10 revistas y libros de bebes, Ra mi japonés había mejorado mucho y cada vez lo podía leer mejor eso fue de gran ayuda, ya que jamás hubiera imaginando las cosas que se hacen por los bebes ni mucho menos todos los cuidados que necesita tambien la madre luego de tenerlo; eso me ayudaría mucho para cuidarte y atender mucho mejor al bebe…

- ¡Señora Below…!

_**No morirá, se que nuestro amor no morirá, porque es eterno…**_

Pero las cosas iban a cambiar repentinamente, el destino siempre interviene cuando menos se los espera…pasaban de las 3 de la tarde yo aun no llegaba del trabajo, ya que salía a eso de las 5, tu estabas solo en casa con la enfermera, como en muchos otros dias pero ese en particular iba hacer diferente a los demas…

Estabas en tu habitación en la segunda planta, pero se te había antojado algo para comer repentinamente, pero la enfermera no se miraba aparecer en ninguna parte a pesar de sus llamados ella no llegaba…decidiste salir a buscarla a pesar que el medico, te había dicho que no hicieras esfuerzos quizás en aquel instante el deseo era mucho mas fuerte que la razón…

- ¡¡Señora Below!…¿Ra donde estará…?-miraste te asomaste por el barandal de las escaleras, mirando el primer piso, para ver si lograbas que ella te escuchara pero la enfermera no llegaba…

Según me entere después por la boca de la señora Below ella estaba hablando por teléfono con el doctor por eso no te escucho…Ra como me hubiera gustado retroceder el tiempo para que no pasara aquella desgracia…

- ¡¡Señora Below…!...debe estar en la cocina…Señora…¡¡¡RAAAAA…!

Cuando pusiste un pie en la escalera, resbalaste y caíste rodando escaleras abajo….Ra como me hubiera gustado estar ahí para ayudarte…

- ¡¡¡¡¡HAAAAA!...

- Por dios que fue eso…- la enfermera llego rápidamente al escuchar el ruido de algo cayéndose en la sala y te miro tirado en el piso y con sangre saliéndote de entre las piernas, eso no era buena señal…- ¡¡¡POR DIOS JOVEN YUGI!...-llego ayudarte pero el problema ya estaba…

- HAAAAG…ME DUELE MUCHO…SNIF…-Te sujetabas con fuerza el vientre era obvio que algo malo le sucedía al bebe…-RA SEÑORA BELOW, EL BEBE YA VA A NACER…POR FAVOR…AYUDEME…¡¡¡HAAAAAG…!

- Dios…calmese…llamare a una ambulancia…

- APRESURESE MI HIJO…NO QUIERO PERDER A MI BEBE…

Tu desesperación era mucha, quizás no estabas preocupado por ti, si no por el bebe, el bebe que habías esperado todo aquellos dias, y que por un accidente ahora estaba por nacer… sabes quizás si yo hubiera estado en tu lugar tambien no me hubiera importado mi salud, a la del bebe…

De pronto estando en un duelo sentí tu dolor…quizás fuiste tu el que me llamo inconsciente ya que podía escuchar claramente tus gritos…

- ¡¡¡POR LOS DIOSES! ¡¡YUGI!...-baje del estadio de duelo, dejando a mi oponente muy confundido por esa reacción…

- Oye tu peinado punk… ¿a donde crees que vas?...

No conteste solo comencé a correr lo mas rápido que pude, rumbo a nuestra casa, sabia que algo grabe había ocurrido, Ra me sentía tan culpable, tan preocupado, al no saber que había sucedido para sentir tan terrible dolor recorrer mi cuerpo…

- RA YUGI…YUGI…-decía mientras, corría fuera de la empresa hasta recuerdo que me pase llevando a mi jefe por la prisa…

- ¡¡Atemu…!- me grito, pero yo no me detuve aunque luego el escuchar mencionarte sabia que algo grabe debía haberte ocurrido para estar yo tan preocupado…-Dios y ¿ahora que le habrá sucedido, habrá nacido su hijo?...

Mi jefe sabia que esperabas bebe, quizás jamás se imagino que tu eras un chico que había sido bendecido por los dioses para llevar a nuestro hijo pero eso era lo que menos me importaba en ese instante, en mi mente solo estabas tu y nuestro hijo…

Arranque el auto rápidamente estaba tan nervioso, que hasta las llaves se me cayeron de las manos…luego que las recogí las introduje en el auto lo arranque y me fui a toda velocidad a casa… ni los semáforos en rojo, me detenían, fue una suerte no encontrarme a ningún mortal en mi camino…al llegar veía como la ambulancia que te llevaba arrancaba y en la entrada de la casa estaba la enfermera…en su rostro se miraba lo preocupada que estaba y seguramente lo culpable que sentía por tu condición….

_**Y siempre será amor sin condición, Amor sincero y verdadero no morirá…**_

- ¿Señora Below como esta Yugi?...-Ra aun recuerdo la expresión de miedo y de preocupación que tenia reflejada en el rostro aquella enfermera…

- Señor Atemu, el joven Yugi tubo un accidente con las escaleras y se le adelanto el parto… yo estaba hablando con el medico por teléfono cuando sucedido…Dios perdóneme…-dijo bajando la mirada sentía que era su culpa…-lo llevan al hospital para practicarle una cesaría de emergencia…su condición no es nada buena…además de que…SEÑOR ATEMU…

Ya no la deje continuar, corrí hacia mi vehículo yendo al hospital aun recuerdo que en mi prisa me encontré con la limusina de Kaiba, seguramente iban a visitarte. Pero al verme ir tan rápido sabían que algo malo había sucedido…

- Síguelo Jonson…

Advirtió Kaiba, sus hermanos a su lado se miraban preocupados ya que eran ellos los ansiosos de verte, ya que les gustaba mucho sentir las pataditas del bebe…Joey estaba a un mas preocupado que los demas y eso era evidente…

- POR DIOS QUE ESTA CHATARRA NO PUEDE IR MAS RÁPIDO…decía mientras sacaba su cabeza por la ventana y miraba el vehículo donde yo conducía…

- Wheeler quieres tener paciencia y sentarte…-Kaiba siempre guardaba la calma a pesar de estar preocupado tambien…

- Espero que Yugi-kun este bien…-dijo Mokuba mirando por el espejo retrovisor lo que Joey había visto, mi vehículo muy adelante del de ellos…

Pasado unos minutos, llegue al hospital apenas si me estacione, al llegar corrí a preguntar por ti, bueno era obvio que no tendrían muchas noticias tuyas, pero mi desesperación era tanta que la razón no cabía en mi cabeza en aquel instante…

- Señorita ¿como esta Yugi Moto?-pregunte la recepcionista la cual me miro y seguramente vio en mis ojos una infinita preocupación ya que en un rápido moviendo busco en su computadora hasta encontrar tú nombre…

- Esta en emergencias en este momento…lo están revisando al parecer se hará necesario un parto de emergencia…

Ra en ese momentos seguramente me puse pálido, ya que la recepcionista me dijo _Señor esta bien_ asentí pero sabia muy bien, que no estaba nada bien tu situación, el doctor nos había dicho que el 7 y 8° mes son críticos la mayoría de bebes o madres no sobreviven si el parto sucede en estos meses. Ra solo deseaba que las probabilidades, estuvieran equivocadas y que tu y nuestro bebe salieran con bien…

Le agradecí a la señorita su información y me fui a la sala de emergencias, a esperar sabia que no tendría mas opción que esperar…y rezar, rogando a Ra que las dos personas que mas amaba, salieran bien de todo aquello…

_**Somos tal para cual unidos como leña al fuego hasta el final…**_

Me senté en una de las sillas puse mis manos sobre mi cabeza…aun recuerdo que baje la mirada y unas lagrimas bajaron rodando por mis mejillas, cayendo hasta chocar contra mis piernas, me sentía tan desesperado, tan impotente de no poder hacer algo para ayudarte, acaso todo estaba perdido el beso que te di en la mañana, seria el ultimo que te daría toda mi vida…

Ra tantas preguntas, tantas preocupaciones que rondaban en mi cabeza deseando a cada momento que ninguna de ellas se cumpliera…

- YAMI…-al escuchar una voz delante mío hice lo posible por limpiar mis lagrimas y encarar a la persona sabia muy bien quien era…

- ¿Dios estas bien?...- preguntaron Noa y Mokuba mirando preocupados, yo negué en ademán… ¿como podía estar bien sabiendo lo que tu estabas sufriendo…?

- ¿Dios, Yami que sucedido…?-pregunto Joey llegando apresurado hasta a mi, sabia que algo malo te había sucedido…quizás no lo sabia a ciencia cierta, pero su intuición de amigos se lo decía…

- A Yugi se callo de las escaleras y por eso se adelanto el parto, lo están atendiendo, pero no he tenido ninguna noticia de como esta…Ra desearía saber…me siento muy desesperado…-puse mis manos en mi cabeza otra vez levantando un poco mis mechones rubios, pude sentir como mis lagrimas salían otra vez de mis mejillas…sabia que tu estabas mal, que nuestro bebe esta mal…que ambos estaban mal…solo deseaba que fuera lo que fuera, que Ra los cuidara hasta el final…

Mientras tanto en la sala de partos, el doctor te preparaba para una cesaría de emergencia tu estabas aterrado por lo que estaba sucediéndote, tambien te sentías culpable, ya que como por desobedecer al doctor se te había adelantado el parto, sentías que si lo perdías todo seria tu culpa, ¿jamás pensaste que fue un accidente, algo que a veces pasa…?...creo que no, al igual que yo había perdido la razón y mi mente no daba ideas lógicas. La tuya tambien lo había hecho la desesperación y la preocupación se había encargado de hacerlo…

- Enfermera aplíquele 2 centímetros cúbicos…-dijo el doctor a una de las enfermeras, mientras otra te ponía la mascarilla de oxigeno al rostro…juro que si hubiera entrado en ese momento y verte atado a tanta maquina que te tenían, y verte tan pálido, seguramente me habría desmayado habría sido demasiada mi impresión…

- DOCTOR SALVE A MI BEBE…NO IMPORTA LO QUE ME PASE, PERO SALVE A MI BEBE POR FAVOR…- Tus manos temblaban desenfrenadamente, con ellas tomaste el brazo del faraón y diste tus palabras declarando en primer lugar la vida de nuestro hijo sobre la tuya…

- Tranquilícese Yugi, tenga fe todo saldrá bien…- en esos casos era lo único que quedaba la fe, ya que ella era la única que podría decir si tu te salvarías y si el bebe sobreviviría o si los perdería para siempre…

_**Yo se que nuestro amor no morirá, porque es eterno no morirá…**_

Los minutos pasaron y esos se convirtieron en horas interminables, que para mi eran milenios. Estaba desesperado pero no tanto como Joey, el caminaba de un lado a otro chocaba su pie contra el piso, silbaba, Ra todo lo que hacia estaba comenzando a desesperarme mas, pero antes que yo le fuera a decir alguna cosa Kaiba hablo…

- Wheeler ven a sentarte en silencio o te mandare a casa como Mokuba y Noa…-hacia ratos que ellos se habían marchado, ya que el día siguiente tenían clases muy temprano no podían quedarse despiertos tan tarde…

- Esta bien…

Joey hizo un puchero y se sentó aun lado de Kaiba…paso mas tiempo y ahora Joey estaba recostado sobre Kaiba seguramente durmiendo a pesar de estar preocupado el cansancio lo venció…

Ya pasaban de las 12 de la madrugada y no tenia noticias tuyas…me levante de la silla un momento y mire a Joey y a Kaiba, Kaiba tambien tenia los ojos cerrados pero estoy seguro que no dormía, solo los mantenía así para meditar mejor mientras abrazaba a Joey, el cual si estaba profundamente dormido…

- Ra cuando van a salir, necesito noticias…- dije en voz alta, estaba más desesperado que nunca…

- Con esa actitud no vas a ayudar a Yugi…-me dijo Kaiba mientras abría sus ojos y me miraba…-así que callate, tendremos noticias cuando sea necesario…- lo mire y el cerro sus ojos otra vez y ya no dije mas…eso me hizo guardar silencio tambien…pero a pesar de sus palabras no podría estar tranquilo…

Pasaron unas dos horas mas…yo estaba recostado sobre la pared esperando por noticias rezando por tu salud, cuando de pronto sentí un terrible dolor en mi corazón…jamás sentí algo igual me sostenía fuertemente el pecho…

- HAAAG… ¡¡¡POR LOS DIOSES!...- mi grito despertó a Kaiba y lo primero que vio, fue a mí retorciéndome del dolor…

- Yami…-hasta se le olvido que Joey estaba recostado en su hombro, el cual al irse Kaiba callo de cabeza en la silla que el había ocupado. Joey ni un así despertó…- ¿estas bien?

- No…no estoy bien…me duele mucho el pecho…HAAAAG…

- OH DIOS…ENFERMERA…

_**Nuestro amor no morirá durara para siempre... No morirá…**_

Kaiba corrió por ayuda, pero el dolor que sentía era tal que me desmaye, luego que el se fue…no se que paso después, lo único que recuerdo es haber despertado en una de las habitaciones del hospital…me levante rápido al no recocer mi entorno, pero una voz me tranquilizo…

- ¿Estas bien?...-mi dijo con suavidad y yo voltee a ver quien era…

- ¿Joey?...-dije con asombro, aun no estaba conciente de lo que me había sucedido…

- Así es me alegra que estés bien…

Pero luego que dijo aquello, mi mente comenzó a rozar lo sucedido y del porque estaba ahí…

- ¿Joey sabes algo de Yugi?...- me quite las cobijas de mi cuerpo y me levante de la cama, el chico intento detenerme pero no pudo mi preocupación por ti era mas importante que mi salud…

- Bueno…cuando vine a verte, Seto estaba hablando con el medico…además que…¡¡Dios Yami espera!

Joey solo termino la ultima frase y salí corriendo fuera de la habitación para encontrar a Kaiba y al medico ellos estaban hablando, ambos se miraban muy serios…

- ¿Doctor como esta Yugi y el bebe?...-el doctor se preocupo, ya que según sabia yo había tenido un problemas con mi corazón y me estaban haciendo análisis, no podía andar corriendo por ahí. Pero para mi la salud no significaba nada, si no me aseguraba que ustedes estaban bien…

- ¿Joven Yami que hace aquí?…-pregunto con sombro evadiendo mis preguntas…

- Wheeler que no pudiste mantenerlo a raya…-le regaño Kaiba a Joey…el solo bajo la mirada…-bueno esta bien no te pongas así Doggy

- Respóndame ¿como esta Yugi y el bebe?…- Joey puso atención a la conversación tambien…

- El bebe esta muy bien, joven Yami es padre de un saludable varón…

- Viejo tu primer heredero…-Joey me abrazo con ternura (Casi me rompe el cuello)- que puntería viejo…- eso me sonrojo…

- ¿Y Yugi? ¿Como esta Yugi?...-Kaiba y el doctor no dijeron nada y estoy seguro haber visto ensombrecer la mirada de Kaiba…-¿Que sucede le paso algo a Yugi?...-me estaba desesperando al no tener respuestas…

El doctor se acerco a mí y puso una mano en mi hombro, como para darme valor por lo que iba a decirme, juro que odie esa muestra de afecto, ya que era señal que algo malo había sucedido…

_**Bendita sea mi suerte de yo poder quererte nuestro amor no morirá…**_

- HABLE ¿QUE LE PASO A MI YUGI?...-me quite la mano del doctor y loencare unas lagrimas bajaron por mis mejillas por la desesperación…

- Joven Yami…debe ser fuerte…-mi desesperación aumento al escuchar esas palabras…-El parto fue muy difícil y el chico no estaba listo aun para dar a luz…-las palabras no salían de mi boca y tampoco de la de Joey, ya que en hasta Kaiba, estaba absorto en solo escuchar, todos temíamos lo peor…- cuando logramos realizar la cesaría su presión bajo mucho…- las lagrimas salieron de mis ojos en grandes caminos…esperaba lo peor…- su corazón no lo resistió y murió 20 minutos después de dar a luz…

- ¡¡¿QUE!...¡¡¡MI YUGI MURIO!… ¡¡¡NOOOO!- comencé a llorar como jamás lo había hecho… no queria aceptar esa realidad…

- Dios Yugi…-Joey se abrazo a Kaiba y comenzó a llorar fuertemente tambien estoy seguro que Kaiba a pesar de su semblante firme derramo unas lagrimas…

- ¡¡¡NOOO…!... ¡¡¡QUIERO VERLO…!... QUIERO VERLO…!... ¡¡¡EL NO ME PUEDE…. DEJAR NO PUEDE!

- Joven Yami tranquilícese por favor escúcheme…-como podía pedirme que me tranquilizara, si te había perdido había perdido a mi otra mitad, a mi esposo a la parte mas importante de mi ser…

- ¡¡NOOO! EL NO PUEDE ESTAR MUERTO…¡¡NO PUEDE! JURO ESTAR CONMIGO PARA SIEMPRE LO JURO….RA POR QUE ME LO QUITASTE ¡¿POR QUE!...

- Dios…enfermeros…

El doctor vio que no me iba a tranquilizar así que tubo que pedir ayuda para impedirme, entrar a la fuerza a la habitación donde estaba tu cuerpo sin vida…

- ¡¡NO SUELTENME YO TENGO QUE VERLO YO TENGO QUE…!

El doctor me inyecto un tranquilizante y poco a poco, fue sintiendo mi cuerpo entumecido hasta que me desmaye en lo brazos que me sostenían…aquel instante fue el peor de toda mi vida…aun al recordar siento el mismo dolor como si fuera aquella vez…

_**En mi mente se quedo, este amor tan grande que hay entre tu y yo…**_

Los dias transcurrieron… tu funeral fue uno muy triste para mi y tus amigos…jamás me sentí tan destrozado, como en aquel momento y hasta el ultimo momento sufrí tu perdida, aun cuando tu ataúd fue cubierto por tierra; sentía como mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, sentía que era una pesadilla de la que queria despertar pero…jamás lo hice…

- Ya han pasado mas de 2 años de tu muerte, he venido a visitarte a tu lecho de descanso, como hago siempre desde que te perdí y ahora siendo una fecha muy especial 4 de Junio, tu cumpleaños Ra aun recuerdo el primer cumpleaños que pase a tu lado…te veías tan gracioso con turrón untado en tu nariz…jejeje… que rápido pasan los años…Ra cumplirías 21 años, todo un joven…snif…Ra no se por que estoy llorando si te prometí no llorar mas, tu me lo pediste una vez…snif pero mi corazón es débil lo sabes muy bien…Ra no sabes la falta que me haces... la falta que nos haces… -dijo mirando a un pequeño bulto que traía entre los brazos que hacia poco había despertado…-como siempre he traído a Yugi Atemu…- le muestra al bebe que traía en brazos el cual ya había despertado luego de pasar todo aquel rato dormido en los calidos brazos de papa…-me recuerda tanto a ti…tiene tus ojos el mismo mechoncito dorado que tu tenias, sobre tu frente…es tu viva imagen mi Yugi…-unas lagrimas bajan de las mejillas del faraón…- aunque tambien tiene el carácter de su padre es tan obstinado como yo…-el bebe sonrió con cariño y estira sus manitas hasta tocar las mejillas de Yami, para calmarlo y que dejara de estar triste…-creo que si no hubiera sido por el…seguramente yo jamás había logrado soportar tu ausencia…-Yami abraza al bebe…-desde que te fuiste, la vida dejo de ser igual ya no tiene el mismo sentido, que cuando me regalabas cada día tu sonrisa… sabes de regalo en este día tan especial he traído un regalo para ti…-Yami saca de la bolsa de su pantalón un papel adornado de la mas bella forma…era un poema dedicado a Yugi…-espero que te guste…-Yami acaricia la lapida que decía "_Descansa en paz mi adorado hikari y esposo Yugi Moto 1984-2005_"- Te lo leeré

Yami comenzó a leer aquel humilde regalo que había hecho para Yugi, su hikari siempre le dijo que el faraón hacia las composiciones más hermosas aunque era de esperarse ya que tenía su inspiración esa era Yugi…

**PARA: **Mi esposo Yugi en su cumpleaños numero 21

**DE: **Su faraón, que será suyo para toda la eternidad….

"_El amor que me diste, toco mi corazón, contigo pude ver un mundo mucho mejor. Solo junto a ti, yo pude ser feliz, bendita sea mi suerte que nos protegió siempre. _

_Tu... Mi gran amor nuestro amor, nuestro amor jamás morirá… no morirá, yo se que nuestro amor no morirá, es eterno y siempre será… amor sin condición, amor sincero y verdadero… No morirá... fuimos tal para cual unidos como leña al fuego, hasta el final. _

_El amor que me diste, llenó mi corazón, calmándome la sed que sentía sin amor. No hay nadie como tu, fuiste mi lucero, mi rayo de luz… me hiciste tan feliz, nada me importo mas que tu amor… tu eres...Mi gran amor nuestro amor, nuestro amor jamás morirá, No morirá, se que nuestro amor no morirá, porque es eterno. _

_Siempre será amor sin condición, amor sincero y verdadero, no morirá. Fuimos tal para cual, unidos como leña, al fuego hasta el final, yo se quenuestro amor no morirá, porque es eterno, nunca morirá, nuestro amor y durara para siempre... _

_No morirá y durara para siempre no morirá. Este amor que fue tan caliente no morirá…. Bendita sea mi suerte que me permitió quererte…. Nuestro amor no morirá y durara para siempre... jamás pude olvidar los menos que pase por eso yo te dijo que siempre te amare…"_

Unas lagrimas bajaron del rostro de Yami al terminar con la ultima frase…doblo de nuevo el papel y lo guardo, mantenía la mirada baja, solo pensando en los momentos tan felices que paso con Yugi…con su querido Yugi…

- Oh! Mi Yugi ¿por que tenias que irte tan pronto? Atemu y yo te extrañamos tanto, necesito tanto que me abraces, que me digas que todo esta bien como cuando estabas a mi lado me lo decías…snif…pero eso ya no podrá ser posible nunca mas…-las lagrimas del faraón se estrellaron contra aquella lapida de cemento…-aunque a pesar de ya no pueda verte, he sentido tu presencia en la casa…como si jamás te hubieras ido. Aun puedo escuchar tu voz, impresa en aquellas paredes que me hicieron tan feliz…

El bebe comenzó a sonreír mas al escuchar hablar a su papa, era como si sabia que le hablaba a su mama que arriesgo todo, con tal de que el naciera sano…

- Mi _koibito _adorado…no sabes cuando extraño, y cuando desearía tenerte conmigo otra vez, que compartiéramos a nuestro hijo. Al hijo que tantas veces soñaste su apariencia y el esta hoy aquí, pero tu ya no estas…aunque quizás jamás aun estas aquí a mi lado como siempre…quizás jamás te fuiste ¿cierto mi Yugi…?...aun estas aquí mirando a nuestro hijo y cuidando de mi…- no sabes lo mucho que te extraño y los muchachos tambien…las cosas cambiaron mucho luego de tu despedida mi Yugi…siempre te cuento lo mismo todos los dias, ya hasta debes estar aburrido ¿no es verdad…?...Bueno luego de la boda de Joey y Kaiba y la adopción de una nenita ambos están muy felices ya te imaginaras, tambien sus tíos Noa y Mokuba…la nenita ya cumplió un añito y ahora Kisara Kaiba Wheeler es una niña saludable y según Joey, será la prometida de Atemu ¿tu que piensas Yugi?...-el bebe hace puchero ante eso…- El bebe que esperaba Mai y Valon tambien ya nació, solo que no fue uno, si no 3 ya sabes lo feliz que se siente Valon por tener a dos nenas castañas igual a el y un bebe rubio y obstinado como su madre…jejeje…siempre dando lata, pero son buenos niños ambos están felices… Ishizu y Shadi ya tuvieron a su bebe es un varón que saco el color de ojos que su tío Malik, no crees gracioso aunque en su personalidad al parecer se parecerá mucho a Shadi. Si ya se aun esta muy pequeño para saberlo, pero así se ve Yugi…mientras que Malik y Marik andan en su tours por el mundo, Marik se convirtió en un cantante famoso y actor…no me pongas esa cara Yugi, tenia que triunfar en algo ¿no crees? bueno tienen miles de fans alrededor del mundo, casi no los vemos mucho. Pero se que les va muy bien y están felices…Bakura y Ryou luego de que Ryou se graduara de arqueólogo, el y su Yami se mudaron a Egipto. ¿Sabes que Bakura se reformo? pues aunque no me creas, el ladroncito tiene trabajo en un museo en el Cairo… increíble pues creelo…jejeje…Tristan y Duke…ellos están muy bien, ambos se mudaron a Tokio ya sabes por los negocios de Duke, siempre discuten como en los viejos tiempos aunque están viendo la posibilidad de adoptar como Joey y Kaiba ¿tu que opinas estarán listos para ser padres?... Mokuba y Noa…Ra esos dos ya andan en nupcias si…dentro de pocos meses se van a casar, q Seto no le gusto mucho la idea pero acepto ya sabe el amor infinito que siento Noa por su hermanito…se que Ra los va a bendecir a ambos…y por ultimo ¿sabes que Tea hablo hace dos dias?…ya es mama de 3 niños y se sintió muy triste al saber tu muerte y muy culpable al no poder estar contigo en esos últimos momentos, según me contó no pudo comunicarse con nosotros desde hacia dias, ya que había tenido muchos problemas de ciudadanía y esas cosas; en fin vendrá el próximo mes a conocer a nuestro bebe…bueno hikari adorado me voy, no sabes cuando me duele dejarte aquí aunque tu jamás nos dejas solos ni a mi ni a Atemu… Yugi todos te extrañamos mucho…mi _koibito_ adorado y yo mucho mas lo sabes…-le da un beso a la lapida…-hasta siempre…

**_No pude olvidar los momentos que pasé y por eso yo te digo… que siempre te amaré…_**

- Jamás podré encontrar a otra persona como tu…jamás…mi Yugi te extraño tanto… mi hikari creo que es mejor que me mache, vendremos mañana a visitarte Yugi…hasta luego…-Yami acomoda al bebe poniendo su cabecita en su hombro, al voltearse el faraón el bebe vio algo o mas bien a alguien que sorprendería mucho a Yami…

- Mami…-dijo el pequeño estirando sus manitas atrás del faraón…

- Ya hablaste…-le dijo el faraón sorprendido, mirando al pequeño que estiraba sus brazos para alcanzar a la figura que miraba…

- Mami…-volvió a decir con alegria…

- Que miras…¡¡POR LOS DIOSES!...-Yami se sorprendió, al ver parado a un lado de la lapida, la figura resplandeciente de Yugi…le estaba sonriendo a el y a su bebe…-Yugi…¡¡YUGI!…-grito Yami corriendo hasta llegar con su hikari…-¡¡MI YUGI!…-le dijo el faraón, estaba feliz de poder tenerlo entre sus brazos otra vez…

- Recuerdas la promesa mi faraón…"_Que no importa si mañana muero…no me iré a ningún lugar, siempre estaré a tu lado a pesar que ya no me veas, buscare la forma de traer una sonrisa hacia ti_"…-Yami lo abrazaba fuertemente, con gran cariño y desesperación tambien el bebe se sentía feliz…

- Mi Yugi prométeme que no te iras… ¡¡PROMÉTEMELO!…-luego de decir aquello Yami escucho una voz en su cabeza…_pasaste la prueba faraón ahora los dioses, decidimos regresarte a tu otro yo…el ahora es inmortal como tu, ambos podrán educar a su hijo y enseñarle los místicos poderes que te hemos enseñado…faraón el amor que tu y tu otro yo se tienen es eterno, los dioses lo hemos comprendido…por eso este día luego de tantos sufrimientos que pasaste, te hemos regresado a quien creías haber perdido…cuídalo mucho ese es el deseo de los dioses_-luego de aquello la voz desapareció…

Yami estaba feliz al igual que Yugi y el pequeño bebe que ahora luego de tanto tiempo estaba en los brazos de su mama la persona que arriesgo todo con tal de tenerlo…

- _Ai Shiteru_ mi Yami- el pequeño le da un beso en sus labios…el bebe sonrió al ver a sus padres reunidos otra vez…

- Yo mas mi Yugi…mi lindo _Koibito_…-Yami tomo a Yugi en brazos aun teniendo el pequeño a su bebe y comenzó a girar con ambos de felicidad el faraón estaba muy feliz por ese gran regalo que le habían dado los dioses…

- Ahora nada ni nadie los iba a separar…jamás…

Y así seria, el amor que ambos tenia era tan fuerte que aun luego de la muerte estaba latente, como la primera vez que ambos se encontraron y ahora teniendo en sus brazos el fruto de aquel amor tan grande, sabían que nada los iba a separar. Habían pasado la prueba mas importante, mas difícil, la separación…aunque eso ya no importaba, ya que ellos estaban juntos y nada ni nadie iba a destruir el amor que Yami y Yugi se tenían y le tenían tambien al pequeño Atemu, que Yugi cargaba con tanto cariño mientras Yami sonreía mirando a su familia, su corazón se regocijaba en felicidad por tener a las personas que mas amaba a su lado…otra vez y para siempre…

**FIN.-**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

HOLLY: Hola gente espero que les haya gustado mi primer One-short de Yu-Gi-Oh! Es un regalo atrasado para mi querido hermanito Yugi y para mi faraón que cumplieron añitos el **4 de junio** y por causas de tiempo no puede subirlo antes…

YAMI: A mi me gusto…Ra hasta me sonroje…

YUGI: Gulp…-sonrojado…-estuvo muy bonito gracias hermana…

HOLLY: Saben que los amo a ambos…XD…jejejeje…bueno gente esperamos que ustedes tambien les haya gustado…

YAMI: Me hice poeta…

HOLLY: Bueno el poema fue tomado de la canción de "No Matter What (No morirá)" espero que les haya gustado es que me encanta esa canción y pues se adaptaba al fic…

YUGI: Te quedo muy bien…

HOLLY: Arigato, ojala que la gente piense lo mismo…Ra esperamos sus reviews con ansias ya que su opinión es muy valiosa para ver como salio…

YAMI: Recibirás muchos…nos esforzamos mucho en la actuación…

YUGI: Ra Yami no estés presumiendo…

HOLLY: Ra ambos lo hicieron muy bien…bueno gente nos despedimos y esperamos que les haya gustado…

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


End file.
